Little kaylee
by Rouge-Impulstice1
Summary: Roy and the rest of the men are trying to figure out why Riza Hawkeye has called off. Roy gets worried, then goes to riza's to find out what happened.
1. Where's the Lieutenant?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of its characters. I hope you enjoy this story, reviews, visitors and alerts are lovedd :):)

* * *

><p>It was quiet day in the office of Roy Mustang. It was quiet because everyone was shocked about first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye calling off work today. Everyone in the whole HQ building knew that first Lieutenant Hawkeye never called off, something serious must have gone down.<p>

Furey, Falman and Breda all were talking about it in the office while Havoc was trying to ask Roy what could possibly be wrong with Hawkeye. All of the men were worried because it's not like Hawkeye to just call off and not be sick. Havoc wasn't getting any answers from Roy because, Roy was also wondering but more worried than anything. Roy just kept staring out the window behind his desk, it felt so different to him with out her not being there a day.

Roy finally turned to Havoc and said "I honestly don't know what could be the problem with her, I hope every things okay."

Havoc said with a reassuring smile " Black Hayete probably just has a little cold and she is going to take him to the veterinarian later chief."

Roy looked at Havoc with a very serious look and said "If it was that, she'd still come in and not call off, she'd take him to the vet on her lunch break."

Havoc sighed and said with an honest tone of voice " I guess your right, chief."

Roy sighed to himself stood up out of his chair and said "I'm going to her apartment and check up on her, to make sure she's okay Havoc, keep an eye on things while I'm gone."

Havoc looked at Roy with the look of awe on his face and said " yes sir, let us know what's wrong with the lieutenant."

Roy nodded his head just as he was walking out the door to the office.

As he was walking through the hallway he heard a familiar masculine voice of Maes Hughes yell " Ey Roy, I heard your first lieutenant called off today, that's definitely not like her."

Roy rolled his eyes backwards and with a annoyed sigh and said "yes Hughes I know, I'm heading over to her apartment right now to make sure she and everything is okay."

He looked at Hughes who also had the look of awe on his face and Hughes smiled with an evil grin and said

" Roy, I can tell your worried about her, go check on your future wife."

Roy turned from Hughes after that last comment and blushed a little, clenched his fist a little thinking if something bad happened to her, then his life would be useless with out her.

He looked back at Hughes with the blush still painting his cheeks a little and said " I'm hoping that she's okay."

Hughes noticed the slight blush on Roy's cheeks still and said "Awe little Roy's blushing because he wants his first lt. to be his future wife and have little alchemist's and sharpshooter's with her."

This made Roy blush even more of a shade of red, Roy smiled at Hughes and said "Damn it Hughes focus on your wife!"

Hughes smiled brightly with the look of awe in his eyes and said "Roy, you cannot deny it I can tell by the deep red blush that its true."

Roy smiled with a slight pinkish color covering his cheeks and said " damn it Hughes, your right okay, if one word of that get out Hughes, I'm frying your ass".

Hughes smiled with a brighter smile, tears poring down his cheeks from being so happy his best friend admitting he loves his first lieutenant and said "well then I proved my point, I wont say anything to anyone, now go check on her get your ass there as fast as you can!"

Roy smiled with a true smile after he turned his head away from Hughes and began walking through the halls. Roy finally made it outside of the HQ building and knew that Riza only lived 2 blocks away from HQ. Roy walked as fast as he could to get to her apartment, he walked so fast he didn't even notice the cracks in the side walks and tripped a few times over them. Finally, Roy made it to her apartment complex. He sighed and caught his breath once he made it to the steps of the apartment complex. On his way up walking on the second set of steps to the floor that her apartment was on he was lost in his mind thinking

"What if something terribly wrong happened, I don't know what I'd do."


	2. At Riza's apartment

Dont own fullmetal alchemist. Enjoy, hope ya like and reviews are lovedd. :)

* * *

><p>Finally Roy made his way to her apartment. Once he got to her front door he heard another voice in there that sounded like a little girls voice, calling for Hayete. Roy was lost in thought of why there was a little girl's voice in there. He was thinking to himself "Did Hawkeye have a kid and never told anyone, not even me?"<p>

Roy knocked on the door. Finally he heard a familiar feminine voice he hears everyday yelling at him to get his paperwork done. Finally he noticed the door knob turning and the door opened. Revealing a beautiful blonde with her blond locks down, not in its normal clip and looked like she was crying, her deep amber eyes were filled with tears, her eyes were deep red and cheeks were red from her crying. He smiled at the beautiful blonde right before his eyes.

Hawkeye was glad to see Roy, he was one who she needed to talk to right now. She smiled slightly at the tall dark raven haired man in front of her at her doorway.

She asked with a slight quizzical look upon her face, a"Sir, what're you doing here?"

He smiled at her with a worried look in his eyes and said in a soft and honest tone "Riza, you know better when were out of the office".

She smiled slightly with a slight blush forming upon her cheeks, which were unnoticeable at the time because of her cheeks being red from crying and she told Roy "Okay Roy, what're you doing here?"

He smiled with an evil grin and said "That's better Riza, and I'm here to check up on you, the guys and I are worried about you, its not like you to call off".

She sighed and said " come in Roy, I'll explain".

Just as Riza told Roy to come in she heard little foot steps run to the door way towards her and said "Auntie Riza" and a little three year old blonde ran into Riza's arms. Riza smiled sadly at the little blonde in her arms and started to have tears fill in her amber eyes again. Riza stood up and seen the look on Roy's face.

Roy lowered himself down to the little girl's height to say hi to her and introduce himself but, she was really shy towards some strangers, she hid behind Riza. Riza had let Roy in and shut the door behind them. Riza noticed it was 1230 hundred hours and told the little blonde to go up stairs and lay down for nap time.

Just as the little 3 year old blonde took off upstairs to her room with black Hayete at her side, Roy looked at Riza with a curious look and asked "Are you going to tell me what's wrong and what's with the little girl, is it something that has to do with her?"

Riza looked at Roy and they made there way into the living room and spoke up in a soft but sad voice and said "Her names Kaylee Nichole, do you remember when we were cleaning my mother's old bedroom out for you to stay in and we found an old family portrait?"

Roy had a very thoughtful look upon his face, thinking back to remember, then blurted out and said Yes, and you pointed out that you had an older sister named Nichole."

Riza smiled slightly at Roy shocked that he remembered that. Riza spoke again in a soft and slight saddened tone "Well she was 6 years older than myself, and she was a very smart girl, she moved to the east with our grandfather, she didn't like living in the estate very well and she moved out as soon as she turned 18 She moved to the east and got married at 23. I got a call about 8 in a half months ago from her husband and told me she got into a terrible car wreck and didn't survive, that's why I was off work for 2 days because I went to her funeral."

Riza could feel her tears forming up in her eyes and knew she could cry in front of Roy, she began to let the tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks and Roy sat there beside Hawkeye on her couch and put his hand on her shoulder to show some comfort, and wiped a tear falling from her cheek with his gloved hand.

Riza looked into Roy's black orbs, then closed her eyes and said "Well last night as I was getting ready to go to bed, I got a call from the orphan's child home in East, they called me and told me that they'd be sending Kaylee Nichole to me this morning, because her father died 2 days ago of a massive heart attack, I'm the family member my sister had gave permission and custody of incase something of this sort was to happen".

Riza looked at Roy who looked like he was going to have tears come to his eye's.

Roy opened his eyes and looked right into Riza's amber eye's and said "Riza, I'm sorry to hear all of that happened, you know I'm here to help anytime you need it, with anything."

Riza had a small smile form upon her lips and said in a soft and quiet tone " Roy, thanks for being here, that means a lot".

Roy smiled at Riza, he wanted to pull her into a tight hug so bad but didn't know how she'd react so he pulled her into a slight hug.

She asked Roy "Did you just leave the guys at the office?" Roy let out a sigh, smiled slightly and said " yes, I'm having Havoc in control while I'm gone'."

Riza sighed and said "I think Furey or Falman would've been a better choice to put in charge while being gone out of the office" and looked at Roy with a slight smile upon her lips.

Roy smiled and said "Yea I guess your right, there more responsible than Havoc, but I was to worried and wanted to make sure you were okay than to stop and think."

Riza's lips pulled into a slight smile and blushed a little. Roy looked at Riza's clock and noticed it was 1330 hundred hours and said "Well I need to be getting back but you can continue your day off."

Riza smiled and said "Roy, I think I'm going to go with you, I do want to come in to work also, I need to go to my grandfather and tell him what's going on and that I have his only great grand baby in custody". Roy smiled and said " Are you sure you'll make it through the day?"


	3. seeing Hughes

Riza smiled at Roy with a reassuring smile and said "Yes, I'm sure I will", and made her way up stairs to her bed room to wake Kaylee up and get her ready to take with her to HQ. Roy waited downstairs for the two to come down stairs so they can head to HQ.

Roy thought about how Riza said "Her grandfather's only great grand baby" but smiled brightly and thought to himself " for right now, just wait till our future, she may not know of it yet but she will."

Roy got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Riza and little Kaylee back downstairs. Roy stood at the door with a happy look in his eyes to see the little one and with a cheerful tone, he said " Hi kiddo."

to himself " for right now, just wait till our future, she may not know of it yet but she will."

Kaylee with her cheerful voice but in a slight shy tone said " Hi" with a bright smile upon her face. As they were walking to HQ Roy smirked a little and said " You know, Kaylee does look a little like you and I wont be surprised if anyone thinks she's your kid".

Riza smiled a little and said "Well, Nichole did have the same color of blonde hair and facial features as our mothers as well as I only, she had my mother's icy blue eyes, but Kaylee got the dark black eyes from her father, her father had some Xigenese features and passed some down to her."

Roy smiled slightly and said "I know you have your father's amber eye's." This made Riza blush slightly but she tried to hide it from Roy, which she didn't do a good job of because he noticed the pink in her cheeks.

Finally, they arrived at HQ and as soon as they walked into the doors of HQ they were greeted by none only than Maes Hughes. Hughes smiled at the two walking in and then heard a little feminine voice and seen a small 3 year old blonde girl walking between Roy and Riza. Hughes smiled with his devilish grin and said "So lieutenant, I see you finally made it in."

Riza just smiled slightly but sadly at Hughes, Riza knew exactly what Hughes was thinking seeing the little blonde 3 year old girl walking between her and Roy. Hughes smiled brightly with little hearts floating above his head and said "She's beautiful and looks like you Riza, she's the same age as my adorable little Elysia".

Riza and Roy both smiled slightly and let out a slight annoyed sigh. Riza smiled slightly and asked "Hughes, speaking of Elysia, do you think that Gracia would be able to baby sit her for me while I'm at work I'm sure she'll be a good girl and will get along with Elysia."

Hughes smiled great big and said " that's no problem one bit, I'm sure her and my little princess will get along just fine!"

Riza smiled and said "Thank you Hughes, I'm going to go on and head to my grandfathers office and let him know what's going on, Roy when you get back to the office let the boys know they better have there asses on there work when I get in there unless they want shot", Riza said with a smile. Roy let out a slight chuckle and said "I will lieutenant, don't worry if they don't have anything done, I'll fry them."


	4. Hughes wonders, Roy admits

Dont own fma, but love it! Reviews,alerts and all above are completely loved and appreciated, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read, the visitors and everyone! thank you soo very much! :D

* * *

><p>As Riza left the two men, she made her way for her grandfather's office.<p>

Roy and Hughes were walking back to Roy's office and Maes spoke up with an devilish grin on his face and said aloud with a slight annoyed tone "So what's with the little girl, she looks a lot like Hawkeye and you, did you and Hawkeye have a kid together with out telling me!"

Roy let out a slight annoyed sigh and said with a little annoyance in his tone of voice "Damn it Hughes I knew you'd be one of the people to say that but no, it's her older sister Nichole's kid."

Hughes had a look of shock on his face and said aloud "I never knew she had an older sister!"

Roy said "Yes she does, she was 6 years older than Riza, but her sister died about 8 and a half months ago from a car wreck."

Hughes stood there very quiet and slightly shocked but he listened to what Roy was saying spoke up with a slight soft tone and asked " What happened to the little girls father?"

Roy said in a sad and soft tone "Well, Kaylee's dad just passed away 2 days ago, from a massive heart attack, so the orphanage in East city called Hawkeye last night and said they were sending little Kaylee to live with her this morning and explained what happened with her father."

Hughes' devilish grin turned to a slight frown and said in saddened tone "That poor little girl, I could imagine how Elysia would feel without me, so I feel for that little girl, but then again I'm glad you and Hawkeye are here for her."

Roy had the saddened look upon his face still but nodded his agreement.

The two men stopped in there footsteps, Hughes looked straight at Roy and said "You need to make sure your there for Hawkeye and Kaylee when you and Hawkeye get together, Hawkeye need's someone who will comfort her, Kaylee needs a father figure and I can already tell that person is you Roy, you're the only guy she's close to, you'd be a good father for Kaylee, you always treat kids welland admit it, she's the only women your close to, I know for a fact you'll be there for them both."

Roy smiled brightly and said in a strong and honest tone "You're absolutely right Hughes, and if her and I ever get together, I promise I will comfort her, be there for her and Kaylee, I'd die for them!"

Hughes looked at Roy and yelled " It's not an if Roy, if a you will!"

Roy smiled with a true and honest smile and said " I hope your right, Hughes."

Hughes smiled brightly at his best friend and said "Well I better get my ass back to my own office, tell Riza to call my house later or come over and talk to Gracia, I'm sure she wont mind baby sitting."

Roy smiled at his best friend and said "I will, that is if she's not using the other boys as targets." Hughes sniggered and waved off to his best friend as he made his way to his own office.


End file.
